


Wish

by Pocky_1691



Category: yugioh season zero
Genre: M/M, Tendershipping, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, tendershipweek2020, yugioh - Freeform, yugioh season 0, yugioh season zero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_1691/pseuds/Pocky_1691
Summary: TendershippingSeason Zero style, with my own twistsmade for tendership week 2020Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tendershipping Week 2020





	Wish

Ryou is about to begin his first day at his new school that is Domino High. He had moved to Domino City about a week ago and was quite nervous for this first day. His nerves were right, just like at every other school he’s attended.

“And what do we have here?”

Ryou looks up at the tall man before him, he immediately felt intimidated.

“Hello Sir, I-”

“Don’t you know we have rules here?” the man asks with a sneer.

Ryou tilts his head with confusion, “I… I broke a rule?”

Ryou then yelps in pain, grabbing at the wrist of the hand pulling a broad chunk of his pastel blue hair. A few students gasping as they watch.

“Boys don’t have long hair,” the man states, “Either cut it or I’ll cut it for you.”

“Leave him alone!”  
“Don’t be so mean!”  
“Let him go!”

Many female students cry out, offended by the teacher’s actions. Then another student pulls the teacher’s hand away. A male student with tri-colored hair.

“That’s not very nice Mr. Karita,” the young boy says sternly, “He’s a new student, you shouldn’t scare him.”

“Hmph, so YOU’RE the new student. I’ve heard rumors of you. The strange kid that if anyone plays with you, they end up in the hospital.”

Some students back away, making Ryou feel small. He looks over at the boy who saved him, slightly wondering why that is the only student that stayed near him.

Ryou quietly walks to his next class, wondering why this teacher outed him like that. However, his feelings were indeed heard.

Heard by what he wears beneath his school uniform. A golden artifact tied on a thick rope string around his neck. A golden ring with a triangle inside. The triangle having the eye of Wdjat in the middle as well as five triangular pendants hang outside of the ring.

Deep within this artifact, Ryou’s feeling were heard.

How dare you…

How dare you touch my host…

Ryou returns to the apartment he calls home after what seemed like a long day of school. His head felt like a bowling ball. Giving out a soft sigh, Ryou decided to lay on his bed. He shuts his eyes for what he thought was for a second, but when he opens them he had a feeling that more time had quickly passed. He checks the clock and saw his assumption was true. In fact, it was the next morning.

“Oh shoot! I need to get ready for school!”

Ryou manages to make it to school just in time. Everything seemed normal from what happened yesterday, such as many female students swooning over him. However when he gets to his gym class he noticed a different teacher.

“Where’s Mr. Karita?”

“Mr. Karita isn’t feeling well so I’ll be coaching the class until he recovers.”

Ryou didn’t smile nor did he frown, his facial expression was indeed neutral. However a few students turn to look at Ryou.

“So perhaps the rumors ARE true…”

Ryou looks over at the male student who spoke that, feeling a mix of surprise and sadness… and out of place.

The student smirks at Ryou, “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I went home after school and didn’t leave until I had to be here today,” Ryou answers, trying to sound confident as possible.

However on the inside, Ryou was terrified.

“Leave Ryou alone!”

Of course, cue the fan club coming to his rescue.

“Look at him, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”  
“Yeah! Bug off you big meanie!”

The male student rolls his eyes already bored of the situation and, with the help of the teacher, the students begin their gym class.

After class Ryou is found at his locker, lost in thought. He wondered why people grew comatose wherever he went. He wondered if it was truly his fault or perhaps, he was cursed.

Ryou then jumps when he feels a hand gently place itself upon his shoulder. He turns his head to see a familiar face.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh Yugi, hey, sorry I just have a lot on my mind.”

“You mean how people think you’re the reason Mr. Karita is ill?”

“It’s part of it. I mean, it is true that people become comatose around me but I honestly don’t know why. Like I carry a curse or something.”

“I can somewhat understand, I used to feel cursed myself. I thought I could never make friends but I was given a wish and then was given friends.”

Yugi pulls out something from underneath his blue school uniform jacket. It appears as a gold pendant. A golden pendant that is an upside down pyramid with the eye of Wdjat in the middle. The exact same eye of the one Ryou wears.

“This Puzzle gave me my wish.”

Ryou looks over at the Puzzle and slowly reaches for it. Yugi allows Ryou to hold the golden artifact. Ryou cradles it in his hand as he observes it.

‘It’s like mine… is that why…’

Ryou drops the Puzzle, gasping for air when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The Puzzle falls back to Yugi’s chest, thanks to the cord it’s tied to.

“A-Are you okay?”

“Just a slight pain. I’m going to use the restroom, I’ll see you in class.”

Ryou moves swiftly to the men’s restroom and luckily he is the only one there. By the time he reaches the sinks, the pain had faded.

“What… was that?”

Ryou’s breath then hitches when he hears faint laughter. He looks around to find no one is within his sight.

“H-Hello?”

The only sound was the echo of Ryou’s voice. However, Ryou waited another moment in silence before turning his attention away. Of course, that’s when he heard the laughter again and more clearer this time.

It sounded ghostly, haunted, wicked, unsettling. Yet it sounded pure, unadulterated.

“Who’s there? Please show yourself.”

The laughter is still heard a moment after Ryou’s request but then dies down.

Ryou waits after the room returns to silence, sighing when there’s no change.

When school had ended, Ryou is once again found in his apartment. He sat at his mahogany desk, attempting to make a wooden doll for his favorite game. Once the doll is carved out to Ryou’s liking, he sets it onto the desk. He softly sighs, feeling his motivation to continue with the doll slip away from him.

“I shouldn’t go back. I mean, what’s the point? I’m cursed. I just… shouldn’t go back.”

Then that familiar laugh rang through Ryou’s ears.

“That would be a problem for me…”

Ryou instantly stands up out of the chair when he hears the voice speak.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s so good to finally talk to you.”

Ryou turns around and gasps when he sees a transparent figure. A male with long cerulean hair that, by some force, had quite the wild gravity defying style. Calm, violet, half open eyes looking at Ryou’s frightened emerald green eyes. A small smile appears on the face of the transparent male.

Ryou’s eyes stay wide as he observes the figure before him.

“It’s good to see you too… I tried before but I didn’t have enough energy.”

“Who are you?”

“Call me Bakura, I am a spirit within the Millennium Ring. The magical artifact that has chosen you as my host.”

“The Ring…” Ryou says softly before pulling at the breasts of his white shirt at opposites ways, making the buttons roughly undoing themselves.

Ryou gasps as his breath hitches in his throat at the sight of his chest. Each of the five pendants have dug their way into his skin. He could see lumps of his skin where each pendant had embedded themselves. Small beads of blood have appeared and tickle ever so slightly.

“What… What is this?”

“The Ring has chosen you. You’re my eternal master.”

Ryou looks up to see the spirit slowly approach him.

“Stay away!”

Bakura freezes in place although he isn’t startled by his host’s shouts.

“It’s okay I promise,” Bakura says in such a calm voice before approaching again.

The second Ryou sees the figure raise a hand he shuts his eyes tight. He then feels a tingling feeling in his scalp.

Is he touching my hair?

Ryou slowly opens his eyes to see that the transparent figure is in fact touching his hair. A large lock of pastel blue hair between his pale translucent fingers.

“What are…”

“Your hair has always been lovely.”

“Huh?”

“That man… That teacher… he didn’t know what he was talking about. You look beautiful with long hair.”

“Mr. Karita…? Wait, do you know what happened to him?”

Bakura release the chunk of hair before walking over to the special large glass case that rests against the wall. He looks it over before grabbing the doll, that Ryou made as a Karita look alike, and holding it in his hand. He brings it closer to his face to closely observe it.

“You do such good work.”

Ryou remains silent, his eyes never turning away from the spirit.

“He wronged my host, so I decided to test his soul and we played a game.”

“Played a game?”

“The Millennium Ring allows me to test a soul by playing a shadow game. However, his soul failed as I thought it would. So, as punishment, his soul will live on inside this doll.”

“You did what?!”

Bakura turns his head to see Ryou’s shocked expression. If Ryou’s jaw wasn’t so well attached, it would have easily dropped onto the floor.

“He was in the wrong, I had to set his fate. I am here to protect you, my eternal host.”

“Why you do such a thing?”

“It’s what you’ve wished for.”

“My… wish?”

“Remember after you were given the Millennium Ring? When you were such a young child, always picked on and always alone. The day you were by yourself playing in the sandbox, you wished that you had lots of friends and could play with them whenever you wanted to.”

The spirit kept his calm composure as he walked over and placed the Karita doll back in the case before his violet eyes look it over.

“With powers from the Millennium Ring, I’ve made it so you can play with friends anytime you want to. Anyone who is deemed a threat is trialed through shadow games, to learn to play nice with my host.”

The spirit turns his head to look over at his host, “I granted your wish as a thank you.”

“A thank you for what?”

“Being my host of course. It’s been such a long time since I could, in a way, roam free.”

“You mean… to use my body…”

Bakura nods as he flashes a soft smile.

“You used my body to do such horrible things, and with my favorite game. I worked hard on my Monster World tabletop.”

“Horrible? I did what my host, my master wishes.”

“I would never want my wish granted like this. How could possibly think I want this?”

Bakura’s eyes grew wide with shock, “I-”

“I don’t want this!” Ryou shouts before his hands grip the sides of his head.

His eyes shut tight as his mind begins to ache from trying to process all this new information.

Bakura approaches him, his expression has turned from surprised to sad, “My host…”

The spirit slowly reaches for a hand, “I can help yo-”

Ryou snaps backwards, jerking his hand away, “I don’t need any help from you!”

Tears prickle at both males’ eyes.

“You’re… You’re a monster.”

From surprised to sad to concerned… and now anger. Violet eyes began to glow red.

Ryou takes a step back, letting out a gasp when he sees shadowy mist surrounds them. Black mist with dark purple swirls.

“How could you say that to me, my host?”

Ryou shivers at how cold Bakura’s voice was when speaking those words.

“I’ve been trapped in the Ring for so long and finally… finally the Ring chosen me as host. A soul to be paired with… only for them to reject me. So cold of you, my host, and yet you call me the monster.”

Ryou tries to answer but his breath hitches.

“How can you deny me so?”

“Y-You’re… stealing souls. Those people have people that care about them…”

“I don’t care about them. I care about you.”

Ryou’s eyes widen a little for a moment before returning to their normal size.

“You say that because you use my body.”

Glowing red eyes return to calming violet.

“It’s more than that…”

“More?”

Bakura steps forward but this time Ryou remains still. He comes in so close, their noses practically touching.

“My sweet, sweet host.”

Bakura leans in a little more, placing his lips onto Ryou’s. Even though he is a transparent figure, Bakura felt ever so… real.

Ryou felt himself go soft during the kiss, especially when he felt the spirit’s hands on his hips. Ryou’s eyes slowly close.

As Bakura pulls away, Ryou’s eyes slowly flutter back open. A warm soft smile appears on Bakura’s face.

“But why?”

“That’s something even I can’t quite explain.”

Ryou stares speechless. A cool feeling came to Ryou’s cheek when Bakura cups his translucent hand onto it.

“Speaking of friends… I sense them, especially the one with the Millennium Puzzle.”

“The Puzzle?” Ryou then gasps, “Yugi!”

“Let them come,” Bakura says as he moves his hand from Ryou’s cheek to his shoulder, “Let them play.”

“But they’ll-”

“Be able to play with you whenever you want… because they’re your friends…”

“You just want that Puzzle.”

“It’ll be a win for both of us, my eternal host. I get the Puzzle and you’ll have friends to play with always.”

Ryou looks down before the transparent hand moves from the shoulder to the chin, gently raising it so Ryou looks back at the spirit.

Bakura leans in and gives Ryou another soft sweet kiss.

“What do you say, my darling host?”

Ryou opens his eyes once those lips pull away from his own. He quickly notices the disappearance of the shadowy mist.

“I’m no monster… not to you, Ryou.”

Ryou felt a fluttering feeling in his chest the moment the spirit said his name.

“To you I am a spirit that have been given abilities to please my host and grant his wishes.”

Ryou looks over at the door once he hears a knock come to it.

The moment of truth.

“Shall we play a game with your new friends?”

The door slowly opens.

“Ryou? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m in here.”

Ryou heard footsteps approach the room. He is sitting at the large table that holds the tabletop game that is Monster World. He watched to see that it was not only Yugi, but also Jonouchi, Honda, Miho, and Anzu.

“We all came to see you to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m alright.”

“Is this… this is Monster World!”

“It is.”

The door then closes on its own. Honda attempts to open it.

“It’s… It’s locked!”

“Ryou? What’s going on?”

They all look to see the golden artifact, still implanted in Ryou’s chest begin to glow before a transparent figure appear next to Ryou on the right of him. The group stood in shock with wide eyes.

“So good of you all to join us.”

Bakura gestures to the five dolls that magically appear at the other end of the table.

“What… What is this?”

“It’s a game of course. You’re are my host’s friends so now…”

The Ring glows again, brighter this time, and when it diminishes the figure is gone. However it is quite obvious that Ryou isn’t Ryou at the moment.

“…We shall play a Batsu Game… and I’ll complete my host’s wishes.”


End file.
